Sphynx
by Bulgare
Summary: Au bout du monde, un ancien soldat se remémore ses exploits passés une dernière fois. Marine, Pirates et Révolutionnaires n'existent plus. La paix est aujourd'hui définitive mais à quel prix ? Des carnets, des lettres, des notes, des photos et des rêves pour une dernière nuit.


Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire si ce n'est bonne lecture. J'avais posté cette fanfiction sur un ancien compte à moi il y a 2ans, ou 3. Comme y a de chose dont j'ai envie de parler en ce moment mais que je n'arrive pas à les mettre à l'écrit je me suis dit que le faire à travers la plus belle oeuvre de ce monde était une plutôt bonne idée.

Aller bonne lecture aux courageux. Enfin ... Existe-t-il réellement des gens qui reviennent ici ? Je veux dire sur ce compte oublié ?

Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là posez-vous, buvez un thé (je recommande Noël à Londres de Dammann frères), prenez un scone nature et enjoie.

et...

et...

!

C'est un joli village. Un village sans nom, sans histoires. Il faut dire que le monde est calme ces derniers temps. Pas de pirates, pas de pillages, pas de problèmes. La scène actuelle représente bien ce que pourrait être le paradis, la plénitude du calme d'après tempête.

Un vieil homme fume sur une vieille chaise à bascule. _A vieilles bascules_ pense alors ce dernier, un léger sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres. Ses longs et maigres doigts tiennent une cigarette de l'ancien temps, ce genre de tabac ne se trouve plus que sur ce qu'on appelait South Blue. Puis qui fume de nos jours de toute façon ? Ainsi il arrive souvent de croiser des bateaux de commerce venant pour lui. Pour le vieux. Il faut dire que beaucoup de gens le tiennent en estime. Beaucoup lui doivent la vie.

Plusieurs enfants jouent devant ses yeux fatigués. Les petites têtes tantôt blondes tantôt rousses chahutent en riant. Pas de soucis à se faire, aucun risque d'attaque… C'est la paix. Il expulse lentement la fumée de ses poumons et ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée.

Un peu plus loin se distingue le son des moutons, leurs cloches sonnent la fin de l'hiver. Les voilà emmenés aux sommets des montagnes et ce pour quelques mois. Le vieil homme surveille les enfants avec zèle, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait les voir les siens. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait voir ses enfants tant aimés. Ils sont peut-être loin, peut être tout près… Il ne sait pas, c'est ça la vie en mer. Une vie d'aventure et d'histoires qu'il a autrefois vécu lui aussi. Quand bien même ils ne sont qu'apothicaires, comment leurs en vouloir ?

Un vélo passe, ce sont les nouvelles du monde. Le jeune livreur jette un journal à ses pieds. Il ne le lira pas, il ne le lit jamais. Trois générations qu'ils n'ont pas imprimé cela ! _Eh beh, joli celui-là !_ Il rit, les enfants se retournent, il n'était pas fait exprès celui-là !

\- Grand papi ?

D'un geste de la main il leurs indique de ne pas se préoccuper de lui quand bien même son rire ne semble plus en être un. Sacré jeu de mots. On s'amuse avec ce que l'on peut quand on atteint cet âge-là.

D'ailleurs on est en droit de se demander si ce n'est pas une blague. Le journal. Pourquoi on lui donne toujours et encore ce satané journal ?

Comme à son habitude le vieux se penche en avant, s'appuie difficilement sur sa béquille et attrape avec son bras-prothèse le morceau de papier pour le poser à ses côtés. Les enfants se sont arrêtés. Ils regardent les morceaux de métal qui constituent la majorité du corps de l'ancêtre avec fascination. Autrefois ses enfants avaient insisté pour qu'il garde une peau synthétique, du moins quelque chose qui pourrait se confondre avec le reste. Soi-disant cela effrayait les gens du village. En fin de compte tout le monde s'y était fait. Non sans mal.

Il se tourne vers la petite troupe avec un sourire nonchalant.

\- Continuez de jouer bande de petits voyeurs.

Certains se mirent à rougir honteusement. Leur petite bataille repris ensuite, certains en bandits et d'autre de bleu vêtu. Deux d'entre eux portent une casquette de la marine sans savoir ce que cela représente. La preuve, ce sont tous deux des bandits dans la petite comédie. En effet cela fait bien 50 ans que plus personne n'entend parler de la marine et des pirates.

L'ère est révolue.

Définitivement.

Les yeux de cet ancien soldat se mouillent tristement. Finalement, ce monde est-il mieux ? Avant il y avait un certain équilibre mondial, aujourd'hui peu de gens voyagent, personne n'en voit l'intérêt. Le monde est si ennuyant, c'est un comble. La paix engendre… Rien. La paix n'est que le fruit du vide, rien n'avance en temps de paix, rien se s'invente, rien ne se renouvelle.

Il souffle. C'est triste pour une ancienne marine de penser ça, c'est vraiment triste. En se levant il observe une dernière fois les uniformes blanc et bleu. Il faudrait vraiment les brûler un jour. C'est plus douloureux d'en voir l'enseigne dénuée de la symbolique que de ne plus la voir du tout. La maison ici est toute simple, seules ses dimensions sont hors-normes pour le commun des mortels. Il rit, l'expression est bien choisie pour une famille de sans-mêlés. Quand bien même cette expression existe encore. Un grand homme ou un petit géant ? Telle restait la question en suspens. Un petit géant qui possède plus de fer que de chair dans son corps lui paraît alors être l'appellation la plus romantique.

Au-dessus de la cheminée se dresse le portrait de quelqu'un qu'il aime. Un quelqu'un est déjà mort, depuis longtemps maintenant. Lui aussi était marin. La photo date de ses premiers pas dans la marine, à notre vieil homme, c'est drôle de le voir de la sorte. À cette période ils ne se connaissaient pas tous deux, ils étaient chacun à un bout du monde différent. Une larme se fait voir sur ce visage cicatrisé. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne vit pour rien.

Le vieux prend alors une décision. Directe. La germe de l'idée viens d'éclore. Il veut s'endormir pour toujours, ce soir il fera le grand saut. Celui dans l'inconnu. Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il attend un renouveau dans l'histoire. Regardez, lorsque le siècle oublié a été mis à jour le monde a été mis sans dessus dessous et aujourd'hui… Qui saurais vous raconter cette période ? Qui se sentirais encore concerné par ces révélations ? Personne. Personne ne s'intéresse plus à ce qui s'est passé avant, cela serait synonyme de … Guerre, d'aventures. Les gens ont peurs de ça.

Oui cela fait trop longtemps qu'il attend un tournant. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé le faire ce tournant ! Mettre le feu à la poudre comme on dit ! Retrouver la fougue de la jeunesse ! L'ancien marin lève les yeux vers la machine devant lui.

Vegapunk l'avait faite peu avant de se faire exécuter. Elle permet d'entretenir ce corps mécanique, mais personne ne saurait vous expliquer comment ni pourquoi, d'ailleurs l'homme n'avait rien à faire de particulier si ce n'est vivre à côté et de ne jamais partir. Raison pour laquelle il coule des jours barbants ici à garder les enfants des fermiers.

Dans la pièce adjacente se trouve une grande bibliothèque et un bureau. C'est là que depuis des lustres il écrit ses mémoires. Des histoires plus folles que des comptes. Enfin… La plupart des comptes viennent de ce genre de mémoires que le monde prend pour des sottises. Il est le prince enfermé dans un donjon.

C'est dur de vivre. Vivre si longtemps. Il attrape un crayon de sa main bionique. Oh qu'il aurait aimé écrire une lettre ! Mais à qui ? Qui de son époque vivait encore ? Il est aujourd'hui la dernière personne à avoir pleinement vécu l'ère de la piraterie. Les deux grandes ères. Il était à LogueTown lors de la décapitation de Gol. autrefois nommé Gold Roger… L'ancêtre sourit, il aurait aimé parler du foutoir que ce nom et ce D ont mis dans le monde. La volonté du D est quelque chose qui surpasse tout ici-bas. Ses yeux parcourent les étagères poussiéreuses avec lassitude.

\- LogueTown, Ohara, Dressrosa, MarineFord, Shabondy …

Il se lève et approche d'une main tremblantes les livres qu'il n'as pas ouvert depuis leurs écritures. Evidemment tous ne viennent pas de sa main. Autour de son cou, une chaîne. Au bout de cette chaîne, la clef de tous ces recueils. L'ancien marine n'a jamais osé tout relire. Sa mémoire lui joue parfois des tours, il ne veut pas se remémorer les moments les plus durs de sa vie ni redécouvrir ce que son cerveau a modifié au cours du temps. Cependant… Il y en a des beaux, des moments et des gravés…

Sa main naturelle attrape le volume numéroté d'un 1 d'or. Un petit tas de cire pourpre le clos. Il caresse la couverture jaunie par le temps et se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil. Dans la main droite, le dernier livre dont il ne reste que deux pages blanches. Dans la main gauche le premier, le début de toutes ces aventures.

Ce journal n'est pas très bien fait, on y voit des feuilles collées, des souvenirs accrochés ici et là, des notes de l'époque et des anecdotes rajoutées ensuite. À quelques endroits, des mots de ses amis qui ont écrit en cachette. Mais ça, le vieux ne le sait pas encore. Probablement qu'il le saura ce soir.

Ce soir sera une belle soirée. Oui. Le volume inachevé tombe au sol. La main mécanique tremble un peu, c'est le tract. C'est le moment où il se demande « Qui suis-je réellement ? ». Relire et redécouvrir sa vie n'est pas chose aisée. Par la fenêtre, son regard se perd un peu sur le ciel qui s'assombrit.

Les enfants ne chahutent plus. Ils sont probablement rentrés. Ensuite, il observe le cadre sur la cheminé. Il peut le voir de son fauteuil si la porte est ouverte. C'est fait exprès, le vieux aime se souvenir de ce visage lorsqu'il écrit.

\- Ainsi va la vie hein ? J'arrive. Je lis. Je te retrouverais… Peut-être le temps de cette nuit.

Il soupire, ce n'est pas comme si le cadre l'entendait après tout…

Dans un geste brusque et agacé il ouvre le cadenas qui retenait tous les secrets du monde. Du moins une majorité. Sur la première page il découvrit_ ou redécouvrit allez savoir_ son visage. Son visage d'adolescente. L'hilarité le rattrape. Ivankov bon dieu ! Cela doit faire deux siècles que cette photo a été prise. Le très très vieil homme fronce alors les sourcils. Oui, cette photo a été prise quelques semaines après la décapitation de Roger. Quand il était-elle ou qu'elle était-il. Difficile de s'appeler, de se donner une dénomination genrée lorsque vous avez autant vécu dans un corps que dans l'autre.

Ses doigts retournent l'image. C'était en… Mon dieu il n'avait alors que la vingtaine. Mmm. En tant que semi-géant cela reviens à environ à quinze ans. Et oui, les géants vivent jusqu'à cinq fois plus longtemps qu'un homme normal mais leur adolescence arrive quasi en même temps. Comment expliquer tout cela ? La croissance de départ est la même que pour un enfant normal, c'est arrivé à la trentaine ans que la croissance se ralentie. Le vieillissement se fait alors jusqu'à cinq fois plus lent qu'un humain de composition respectable.

Bref.

 _Lisons donc ce fameux journal._

.../...


End file.
